


You Can't Live On Love Alone

by Pluppelina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Feedism, John makes Sherlock gain weight, John's POV, M/M, dub-con, feederism, fucked up relationship dynamics, tw: forced weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluppelina/pseuds/Pluppelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is thin - much too thin. John decides to take the matter into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Live On Love Alone

It starts out innocently enough - then again, doesn’t it always? When John pours cream instead of semi-skimmed milk into Sherlock’s tea for the first time, he tells himself he only wants his partner to be healthy. Sherlock eats far less than a person who spends most of his days running around London or pacing the flat should, and John’s well aware of what that does to his health.  
  
Talking to Sherlock doesn’t help, has never helped, not with any other issue and not with this one, so, one evening, when John’s lying in bed and Sherlock’s hip bones are digging into his thighs, he draws a line. Enough is enough.  
  
The next morning John sits down to draw up a meal plan for Sherlock. It’s just some general guidelines, really, of what Sherlock needs to eat in a day. He’s nice for doing this, he tells himself, he’s only looking out for Sherlock in ways that Sherlock can’t look out for himself, because Sherlock doesn’t understand that he needs to feed his body to keep it healthy. Because of that, John can’t tell him about this meal plan of his. It would cause a big fight, a huge fight, and John doesn’t want that - in fact, he would really like to avoid it at all cost. Their relationship takes enough strain as it is, and he only wants what’s best for Sherlock.  
  
So John sets about making his plan a reality in secret. Since it requires him to not raise Sherlock’s suspicions, that means he has to find a way to up Sherlock’s intake of calories, vitamins and minerals without necessarily increasing the number or size of Sherlock’s meals enough for the other man to take notice. It isn’t hard, one he puts some thought into it. Dissolving a multi-vitamin pill in Chai tea easily takes care of the most of his bothers, ensuring that Sherlock gets a day’s worth of his greens all in one smooth go. This leaves fat and protein, carbohydrates, water. So John slips Sherlock the full-fat cream and thinks nothing more about it for a while.  
  
He makes other plans; cooks them meals just as usual, but tries to put it on plates rather than let Sherlock do it for himself. He experiments with china to see on which set of plates Sherlock can be persuaded to eat the most (the big, green plates) and replaces Sherlock’s glasses of water with glasses of milk - and then he sneaks more cream into it, adds sugar to anything and everything that can be sweetened before he calls him to let him know it’s dinner time.  
  
Just like John predicted, Sherlock’s starved body reacts immediately. Within the week he seems healthier, with better quality to his skin and more energy. It makes John feel so very proud of himself and of Sherlock, too, that he decides to cook lunches for Sherlock to eat when he’s not around. On the surface the quality of their lunch food is near the same, but John takes his own sauce from the pot and adds even more cream for Sherlock, cream and protein powder, to give him the extra boosts that he needs, and then masks the taste as much as he can with spices. If Sherlock ever notices, he says nothing - probably because he has no idea what food is actually supposed to taste like.  
  
Before long, Sherlock starts to gain weight. It makes him look healthier, with less prominent ribs and hip bones, more flat planes and bigger muscles. He still maintains a very active life style and when his shirt one morning won’t close all the way down it’s more because of muscle than because of fat.  
  
John knows that medically speaking, this is a success, but he still wants Sherlock to get bigger. He might not look underweight anymore but he surely has too little body fat to be healthy. Surely. By this time, John has been keeping his secret from Sherlock for months, and taking it to the next level doesn’t seem very far-flung at all to his obsessed mind.  
  
He replaces the protein powder with butter, then. Protein for fat will serve his purposes well, and still, Sherlock says nothing. His body, however, couldn’t speak more loudly. He’s hungrier now that he knows what it’s like to be full, truly satisfied, so he eats more without paying it much attention - if this had been any other part of their lives John would’ve been exposed by now, but Sherlock is completely ignorant as to his own body and its needs and wants. Mycroft keeps replacing his wardrobe so the clothes aren’t any issue any longer, either, doesn’t set of any alarm bells. He eats more of the fatter food John cooks him, and John finds that he has to scrap his original meal plan, re-build it, add columns to justify what he’s doing now.  
  
And Sherlock grows, and grows, and grows.  
  
John adores it, showers him with kisses and affection. They have sex more often now, and in different positions than before. John loves to have Sherlock straddle him and ride him like this, loves to be inside of Sherlock and be able to look at his body, touch his ever-expanding stomach and the slowly growing breasts that appear on his chest as time passes. He touches it, kisses it, worships it. His Sherlock who used to be so thin has grown so beautiful and he can’t help himself.  
After a year, Sherlock’s intake of calories has almost trippled, and John gets an erection from simply seeing Sherlock eat. He buys him sweets and pastries, takes them home and leaves them by Sherlock’s experiments or on his lap top before he goes to work. He always comes home to empty boxes.  
  
It’s around this time that Sherlock finally starts to take notice, when the well-meaning, pleased “you look healthier” from everyone around them, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, even Mycroft, have all been replaced by looks of disapproval and the occasional, suggested “perhaps it’s enough, don’t you think?” John can see Sherlock struggling with it, sees him sit down at dinner and do nothing but poke at his food, but it’s so hard for him not to continue eating. He still doesn’t have a clue that John is the person who started all of it; the only thing Sherlock is aware of is that he, himself, can’t seem to stop it. It’s become an addiction. He has stopped smoking and forgotten all about nicotine patches. Now, whenever he has a hard case in front of him, he buys pints and pints of Ben&Jerry’s, while John lovingly watches. He doesn’t have to coax the food into Sherlock any longer, doesn’t have to hide this from him. Sherlock does it all so brilliantly for himself lately, and John couldn’t be prouder of him when he, a few months later, passes the 20 stone mark. It’s not enough, and it’s never going to be enough for John, but they’re off to a fantastic start.


End file.
